The Last Rite
by Jeffrey Patrick
Summary: After Buffy's final battle, he friends gather to say goodbye. *Complete*


Title: The Last Rite  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Description: Everyone shares their thoughts and feelings about Buffy after her final battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a box of Wheat Thins and a one cent stamp. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own Buffy and all related characters. I just borrow them from time to time.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Three pairs of feet stopped in Crawley cemetery. The young woman stood between the two males for support.   
  
It was nearly three weeks after Buffy Summers' final battle, the battle that sealed away forever the forces of darkness, when her friends gathered in the cemetery to share their thoughts and feelings with her one final time. Giles, Xander and Willow looked at each other, each knowing things would never be the same again. Giles was the first to speak.  
  
"Buffy," he said softly. "You were…" He paused and removed his glasses so that he could wipe the tears from his eyes. "You were my daughter… in every way that matters. I was… and still am… so proud of you. You… overcame so much. You saved this cold world time and time again, knowing there was no great reward awaiting you at the end. There were so many things I should have said to you while I had the chance. Regretfully, I wasted many of them. If I could say one thing to you now, it would be that I loved you. I think I kept that to myself because I knew it embarrassed you. I also knew it made you think of your own father, and I never wanted to burden you with the anger and regrets bound to that relationship. It shouldn't have mattered," he whispered. "I should have told you. If you can hear me now, know that I loved you as if you were my own. Your battle is over now." He stepped back, and cleaned his glasses with his kerchief.  
  
Willow was holding onto Xander. Her tears could not be stopped, but she steadied herself and stepped forward. "Buffy, you always knew I loved you. Not in a... you know, gay way or anything, but in a best friend way. From that first day you showed up at school, my life has been better for knowing you. I don't think anybody but Xander and Jesse ever really spoke to me before then. Unless, of course, you count Cordelia and Harmony, who always had a comment about my clothes. You were so brave… to talk to me… to be my friend. Xander and I were always in the same boat. We were always outside looking in. But you… You had the chance to be on the inside, and you chose us instead. You were responsible for giving me the courage to be something more. I would never have been with someone like Oz if it weren't for you. And when I fell in love with Tara, you stuck by me. You understood me and loved me through every massive change life brought my way. I would never have made it through her death if you hadn't been there. You had survived losing your mom and Dawny, and you lent me the strength to get through it. I wish there was something I could say… some spell to make it possible to go on patrol with you again." Willow wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "I loved you, Buffy. You were the best friend I ever had. Rest now, and know that you are missed."  
  
Xander looked at Willow, who managed a smile and a nod. He stepped forward and cleared his throat. He knew he would never make it through the things he had to say without crying. He resigned himself to not even attempt holding them back. "Buff," he managed before having to clear his throat again. "What can I say that you don't already know? I loved you. That was no secret. We never really talked about it, but you knew how I felt. You were my first love long before I fell for Anya. Those feelings resurfaced when she left me, but I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to risk…" He stopped as the hot tears stung his cheeks. "I didn't want to risk losing you. You and Will… even Giles… we were all family by then. I didn't want to upset the balance. It didn't change the way I felt, though. I still thought you were the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on. I wanted so much to protect you… from the monsters… from pain. Yet, here you are in this cemetery shrouded in death, and I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry, Buffy. I would trade every worthwhile thing I've ever done just to see your beautiful smiling face once more… to have one more vid night together." He stopped and cleared his throat again. "I loved you, Buffy. We all did. You're free now. You've earned the chance to rest. We'll never forget you. And who knows? Maybe someday we'll all be together again."  
  
"Someday," Buffy repeated.  
  
Angel pulled her close. "Someday what?"  
  
She knelt and set a bouquet at Giles' headstone. "Someday we'll be together again."  
  
"I don't doubt it for a second," Oz said, setting flowers on top of Willow's grave as he fought back tears. "It may not be Istanbul, but someday… somewhere."  
  
"Thank you guys for being here with me," Buffy said, placing a bouquet on Xander's headstone. "I need to keep you near me."  
  
"We'll stay as long as you need us," Angel said.  
  
"Absolutely," Oz agreed.  
  
"Thanks," she said, managing a smile as she took Angel's hand and they walked back toward the entrance of the cemetery, "but I wasn't really talking to you two."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
